As the consumer market continues to rise for smart phones and wireless data service, the demand for more and more throughput increases drastically and the radio spectrum continues to become more crowded. A new paradigm in wireless communication is emerging where radios can be built to withstand interference to the level where interference is no longer avoided. Interference is allowed, even invited, to allow for more wireless devices to make use of the scarce free space in the wireless spectrum. For example, the LTE Advanced standard (to support the HetNet feature) allows interference. If this new feature is enabled, reliable performance would require mobiles to have some kind of interference mitigation in the receivers.
Techniques, systems, and devices are needed that will support operation in systems that permit the co-occupation of a radio frequency (RF) band or channel.